Decorative light bulbs having elongated and coiled filaments (sometimes referred to as “Edison”-style lightbulbs) have been used as accent lighting and/or as primary sources of light in dimly-lit atmospheres. Incandescent versions of these decorative light bulbs were widely recognized as being inefficient light sources that emitted low-levels of light and were prone to early burn-out due at least in part to the length of the elongated filament. However, these noted inefficiencies were balanced by the bulbs' unique and sometimes desirable aesthetic properties of the glowing, elongated filament within the bulb globe.
Recently, Light Emitting Diode (LED) filament decorative light bulbs have been created that have a higher power efficiency than prior incandescent bulbs while mimicking the same desirable aesthetic properties of these decorative light bulbs. Although the LED bulbs are not subject to the same material-specific brightness limitations as incandescent-style bulbs, many of these decorative LED bulbs are still created to emit relatively low levels of light to enable users to appreciate the intricacies of the glowing elongated filament within the bulb globe.
However, the intricate patterning of the elongated filament has historically prevented omnidirectional light emission from these decorative bulbs, regardless of whether the bulbs utilize incandescent or LED-based filaments for light emission. The decorative and intricate patterning of the filaments themselves require substantial support structures within the bulb, and those support structures block portions of the light emitted from the filaments, thereby preventing the formation of a fully omnidirectional bulb having desirable aesthetic qualities. Accordingly, a need exists for omnidirectional decorative LED light bulbs and methods of manufacturing the same.